


Subject 14

by Ashery24



Series: Subjects 12, 13 and 14 (Charlie, Keith and Guro) [3]
Category: Blood Soup & Related fandoms (Mafer Games)
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Biology, Human Experimentation, Is really mpreg with aliens??, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Other, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: Subject 14 was perfect





	Subject 14

**Author's Note:**

> Gurosarou (Guro/Masarou) is so pure TuT

Subject 14 was perfect.

From the beginning he accepted the experiments. He even seemed to enjoy them.

Although Clyde noticed a curious thing. The enjoyment and excitement of Subject 14 increased when Masarou was in the room. At the same time Masarou seemed strangely fascinated by the earthling. So Clyde proceeded to do the most obvious and let Masarou be the one to do the experiments.

  
These were all a great success. They even discovered that hybridization between the two was possible even though they both showed masculine appearance.  
So Clyde ordered Masarou to reproduce with the earthling.

  
Masarou and Subject 14 went through the reproductive act several times. Their movements were so coordinate and so sensual that Clyde couldn't help but masturbate at the sight.

In the end the hybridization was a success and Masarou became pregnant.

  
But by the time that Gasarou was born, the human wasn't in the ship. Masarou had let him escape to Earth instead of keeping it for future experiments and hybridizations.


End file.
